


Kisses All Over

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, swvalentine2021, with a bit of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Maul and Jemini share kisses. For SWValentine2021. Day 1: Kisses
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Star Wars Valentine 2021





	Kisses All Over

The morning sun had been pouring into the room and softly lighting it. The sound of the waves were very distant but the sounds of the town could be heard through the open doors that lead to the balcony. Maul and Jemini were both in bed, her bed at the palace on Ryeesha, and she was curled up next to him, her head on his chest to hear his sweet purrs. He was the first to wake up between them. When he opened his eyes and saw her there, he smiled and ran a hand through her hair. He thought she was so beautiful and so good, so good to him. Then, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open before she gazed at him. 

“Morning, my gemstone,” Maul said to her before kissing her forehead. He loved her very much and with all his hearts. 

“Morning, my love,” Jemini smiled as she set her hand on his cheek. 

He smiled back to her before taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. Then, he kissed his way up her arm, earning giggles from her. He had made his way to her neck, just below her ear and kissed her there too before nibbling at her earlobe. She gasped in response and then he pulled away so he could look at her.

“Kriff, you’re gorgeous,” he said. 

“As are you,” she said.

He smiled and then kissed her. He never really thought of himself as beautiful or gorgeous, not until her. She helped him see himself differently and he admired this quality about her so much. He remembered the first time they kissed, really kissed. It was when he told her that he loved her. After that, he would shower her in kisses as much as he could while telling her how much he loved her. He would make sure that she never doubted that he loved her and that she wouldn’t forget it. She never did, she always felt loved by him. Her heart would soar when he told her the sweetest words and even at the simplest declaration of love. They were madly, deeply, and truly in love. 

On the other hand, she would also make sure that he knew how wonderful he was on all accounts. She knew of his past but she still loved him. It always shocked him how she accepted him, all of him. She loved all of him and there was no doubt about it. Even before he got the special realistic looking and feeling robotic legs, she still thought he was beautiful. And she would tell him as often as she could.

Later on in the day, they took a stroll through the flower gardens. They walked hand in hand, fingers intertwined. She gazed at him for moments at time, almost like she was under a spell. She wasn’t, of course. She was just in love. She saw a place that would conceal them from any wandering eyes, not that their relationship was a secret; she just liked a little privacy when kissing him. Once behind the massive shrubbery, he gave her a confused look with a smile.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing,” she said with a grin. 

He knew that look, she had an idea. Before he could say anything, her lips were on his and she was kissing him. He let go of her hand and shaped her face with both hands. Their lips moved in sync like a wonderful dance. He ran his teeth over her lower lip and she happily let him in. She let out a small sound into the kiss and he couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he kissed her. He slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her flush against him. He then pulled away from the kiss and went for her neck. He nipped and kissed at her neck, causing her to gasp. He then nipped at her earlobe and she bit back a small moan.

“Princess,” he said in a low voice, “shall we take this back to the bedroom?”

She looked at him, “My sweet Sith, I’d be more than happy to.”

They had walked as calmly as possible back to the bedroom but once that bedroom door was closed, their hands were all over each other. He kissed every inch of exposed skin on her. He kissed down her body, each arm, her palms, and everywhere that he could. Every gasp was his name and every touch sent electricity through her veins. He whispered declarations of love and sweet nothings as he trailed her body with kisses. He finally met her eyes and met her lips in a passionate kiss. 

When they had finished, it was her turn to shower him kisses. She had got on top of him, for better access. She had whispered words of praise to him and about how beautiful he was. She began to meet his lips in a more heated kiss. When she pulled away, he looked at her with a smirk. He knew how she was. Ryeeshans rarely went for one round.

“You want more, gemstone?” He asked.

“Please,” she nearly whimpered.

“No need to beg, I will happily give you more,” he said before flipping them over and meeting her lips in another heated kiss. 

She was already letting out delicious sounds for him. Sounds that were meant for him, as she happily reminded him. He kissed her neck again and nibbled at her earlobe. Oh, he loved the sounds she made. He would bury himself deep inside of her and she would give him everything that she could. And she did. He gave her everything, too. He made sure that she was fully satisfied in every way. 

After they had finished two more times, she was spent and he knew it. He made sure that she was cleaned up before she fell asleep. He kissed her shoulder tenderly before she curled up next to him. Oh, she was spent, she could barely keep her eyes open. He purred and she set her head on his chest before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat?  
> tumblr: obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
